


Un po' perso senza di te (A little bit lost without you)

by EasilyDistractedByCows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sick Shiro (Voltron), Sickfic, Translation, Translation Available
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilyDistractedByCows/pseuds/EasilyDistractedByCows
Summary: Keith ha avuto una cotta per Shiro dal primo momento in cui si sono conosciuti all'università. E lo stesso vale per Shiro. Peccato che nessuno dei due sembri realizzarlo.Quando Shiro si ammala poco prima di una scadenza importante, Keith è lì per dargli una mano, con l'aiuto di Matt.E, forse, riusciranno persino a mettere in chiaro i loro sentimenti.Traduzione in italiano della fic "A little bit lost without you" di TheBlueshiftNebula, per festeggiare il compleanno dell'autrice. Happy birthday, dear!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith, Matt Holt & Shiro
Kudos: 2





	Un po' perso senza di te (A little bit lost without you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlueshiftNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueshiftNebula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm a Little Bit Lost Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906690) by [TheBlueshiftNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueshiftNebula/pseuds/TheBlueshiftNebula). 



> Piccola nota. Nel testo originale c'è un breve paragrafo che io ho deciso di omettere, col permesso dell'autrice, dal momento che il contenuto mi risultava triggerante a causa di vissuti personali. L'omissione è comunque minima, e non intacca la struttura della storia.  
> Se masticate l'inglese, vi consiglio caldamente di andare a leggere la fanfiction originale!

Keith infilzò i rimasugli smangiucchiati del suo pranzo, cercando di trovare la motivazione per finire . Perchè si ostinava a prendere il purè di patate dalla caffetteria, quando poi non lo mangiava mai tutto? Era sempre la prima cosa a raffreddarsi, diventando velocemente un pastone immangiabile. Trovava che fosse davvero uno spreco. Sospirò, il mento appoggiato sul palmo della mano, mentre continuava distrattamente a giocherellare con il cibo nel piatto.

Per l’ennesima volta quel pomeriggio, Keith alzò lo sguardo verso la porta della caffetteria, nel modo più discreto possibile. Era assolutamente stato il caso a farlo sedere di fronte alla porta, anche se ciò significava sedersi accanto a Lance. Non si era assolutamente sistemato di proposito in maniera da fronteggiare l’unica entrata della spaziosa caffetteria, assolutamente no.

“Lo sai, vero, che fissare la porta non farà magicamente comparire Shiro?”

Il commento riscosse Keith dai suoi pensieri, spingendolo a fronteggiare Pidge, dall’altro capo della tavola. “Non stavo fissando proprio niente,” disse con il tono più piatto che gli riuscì, cercando di mantenere un’espressione neutra.

Pidge sghignazzò, spingendosi indietro nella sedia di plastica. Alzò un sopracciglio. “Ah, sì? E allora perchè fissi quella porta come se stessi aspettando che tuo marito torni dalla guerra?”

Un rossore violento divampò sulle guance di Keith. “Che accidenti vuoi dire?”

Dando un pizzicotto ad Hunk alla sua sinistra, Pidge si girò verso di lui. “Dai, aiutami un attimo.”

Hunk alzò gli occhi dal proprio pranzo —portato da casa, ovviamente; la sbobba che servivano alla caffetteria dell’università non avrebbe mai e poi mai incontrato i suoi gusti— e sbatté le palpebre, confuso. “Di cosa stiamo parlando?”

“Di Keith che sembra una mogliettina in pena.”

“Oh.” Hunk sorrise imbarazzato a Keith. “Ha ragione, amico. Sembri proprio una mogliettina in pena.”

Sospirando in un modo esagerato, Pidge si stravaccò sulle gambe di Hunk. “Oh Shiro, tornerai mai da me?” recitò, cercando di imitare la voce di Keith. “Sono ormai passati così tanti giorni… come farò ad andare avanti?” Si coprì il viso con un braccio, melodrammatica, sospirando così forte che le persone dai tavoli accanto le rivolsero delle occhiate preoccupate. Hunk si premette una mano sulle labbra, cercando di contenere le risate, le spalle scosse da sussulti. Keith incrociò le braccia e deviò lo sguardo, col viso completamente in fiamme.

“Cosa? Di cos’è che stiamo ridendo?” Lance finalmente alzò lo sguardo dal cellulare, cercando di capire cosa si era perso.

“Ci stiamo prendendo gioco dei traumi da abbandono di Keith,” Pidge rispose, ancora stravaccata in braccio ad Hunk.

“Cosa!” Lance squittì, infilandosi il telefono in tasca. “Come avete potuto escludermi dal divertimento così? Sapete che prendere in giro Keith è tipo… uno dei miei cinque passatempi preferiti!”

Pidge sbuffò, finalmente decidendosi a sedersi composta. “Magari se non fossi così preso a mandare continui messaggini ad Allura, non ti saresti perso nulla.”

Fu il turno di Lance di arrossire, piccato dal suo commento. “Devi sapere che stavamo parlando di cose di scuola. Mi stava chiedendo una mano a fare una cosa.”

Pidge sbuffò. “Certo, come no.”

Lance la fronteggiò, indignato. “Perché è così difficile da credere?

Hunk gli scoccò un’occhiata. “Hm, magari perchè è in un corso completamente diverso dal nostro?” rispose.  
“Non sta facendo il dottorato? Dubito che ci sia qualcosa in cui tu la possa aiutare.”

Lance grugnì, appoggiando la testa sul tavolo.  
“E va bene. Sto cercando di trovare una scusa per chiederle di uscire. Contento ora?”

Keith aggrottò la fronte. “Non puoi semplicemente… chiederle?” domandò, non comprendendo quale fosse il problema.

“Ugh, certo che no.” Lance si voltò verso di Keith senza nemmeno alzare il viso dal tavolo. In barba all’igiene e alla pulizia.  
“Inoltre, perché dovrei chiedere consigli d’amore a te? Fai così pena in queste cose che fai quasi tenerezza.”

“Fai come ti pare,” Keith brontolò, tirando fuori il telefono. “Perché insisto a voler ancora frequentare gente come voi?”

“Perché ci ami,” trillò Pidge. “E perchè sono la migliore compagna di stanza del mondo, ovviamente.”

Keith scrollò le spalle, decidendo di controllare il telefono senza nemmeno degnarla di una risposta. Sbloccando lo schermo, aprì immediatamente la casella dei messaggi. Niente di nuovo da quella mattina, quando Pidge aveva chiesto se avevano finito i cereali (risposta: sì), e se Keith sarebbe potuto passare a prenderene una confezione dopo le lezioni (risposta: lo avrebbe fatto.) Dal momento che Pidge era ancora al primo anno, le sue lezioni erano affastellate negli orari più improbabili, così spesso toccava a Keith andare a fare la spesa. Non gli dispiaceva, però. Nonostante avesse un quantitativo di studio un po’ più gravoso, le sue lezioni del quarto anno erano organizzate in orari un po’ più umani. Aiutava anche il fatto che il professor Coran cancellasse le lezioni spesso e volentieri, a causa di cose come strani fenomeni su Venere e Mercurio che non poteva assolutamente, assolutamente perdere.

Keith non riuscì a mascherare una smorfia di disappunto quando vide che non c’erano altri messaggi da Shiro. L’ultimo era della notte precedente, quando Shiro aveva detto che stava andando a letto. L’orario del messaggio erano le 9.47 di sera, che era… quantomeno presto. Shiro era il tipo di persona che andava avanti con poche ore di sonno, o persino senza dormire, spesso dando la buonanotte a Keith alle due del mattino, e scrivendogli un allegro Buongiorno! alle sei di mattina. Quindi era strano non averlo ancora sentito quel giorno.

Keith non lo aveva visto molto, di recente —Shiro non doveva essere costantemente presente in università, dal momento che gli orari delle sue lezioni erano parecchio disordinati. Ormai a tre quarti della sua Magistrale, i suoi orari erano meno strutturati, e più incentrati sul “fare ciò che serve, quando serve”. Spesso si alternava tra il lavoro per il Dottor Holt, suo relatore di tesi, e un sempre più intenso lavoro di ricerca.

Nonostante il loro carico di lavoro sempre più incombente, riuscivano comunque a parlare ogni giorno. E anche se Keith non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, vedere le notifiche di Shiro sul suo telefono non mancava mai di far battere il suo cuore un po’ più veloce, facendolo sorridere immediatamente. Erano il sale della sua vita.

Non aver avuto ancora sue notizie fino a quel momento era… strano. Keith era a disagio, e persino un po’ depresso.

Sbuffando, si ricacciò il telefono in tasca. Si stava comportando da stupido. E anche se Shiro fosse stato troppo impegnato per scrivergli? Non sarebbe stato mica un problema!

Alzando lo sguardo, sorprese Pidge a guardarlo. L’occhiata che lei gli lanciò era un misto tra divertimento e compassione. Pidge appoggiò il mento sulla mano, i gomiti sul tavolo. “Shiro probabilmente non verrà oggi, se è quel che ti stai chiedendo. Ma potresti, magari, chiedermi dov’è.”

Keith si sorprese. “Come sarebbe che tu sai dov’è?”

“Uh, mio fratello vive con lui?”

“Inoltre, Keith,” disse Lance non senza una punta di sarcasmo, avvicinandosi al suo viso, “perché non glielo chiedi e basta?”  
Keith lo allontanò, disgustato.

Pidge rise davanti a quella scena. “Beh, comunque, non credo che arriverà. Matt mi ha detto che è ammalato.”

Keith si allontanò da Lance, raddrizzando la schiena contro la sedia. “Ammalato?” ripeté. Un nodo d’ansia immediatamente si formò nel suo stomaco. Shiro era ammalato?

“Oh cielo,” disse Hunk, incapace di nascondere il sorriso. “Avete visto? Tutto il suo linguaggio del corpo è cambiato. Oh caspita, che cotta che ti sei preso!”

Keith non gli prestò attenzione. Era troppo preoccupato a tirare di nuovo fuori il telefono, scorrendo i messaggi degli ultimi giorni, alla luce di questa nuova informazione. In nessun momento Shiro aveva dato segnale che qualcosa non andasse, tranne che per il solito stress portato da progetti da finire con termini incombenti. Keith corrugò la fronte guardando il telefono, notando che i messaggi di Buonanotte :) di Shiro arrivavano ogni giorno sempre prima. Anche le risposte erano più brevi, e c’erano lunghi silenzi tra i messaggi.

“Maledizione, Shiro,” mormorò tra sè e sè. Keith sapeva che Shiro aveva la tendenza a dimenticarsi di prendersi cura di sé stesso. E se non avesse detto nulla di proposito? Keith sbuffò, frustrato; avrebbe dovuto controllarlo meglio.

Accanto a lui, Lance trattenne il fiato all’improvviso. Keith non reagì, finchè Lance non gli diede una gomitata nelle costole. Keith si preparò a redarguirlo, ma sbatté le palpebre non appena vide la smorfia sul viso di Lance.

“Volevi fare la mamma chioccia, vero?” disse Lance a bassa voce. “Beh, credo che sia giunto il momento.”

Keith si sentiva così confuso, e persino un po’ offeso, fino a che i suoi occhi non videro una figura familiare entrare dalla porta della caffetteria.

La sua reazione iniziale fu sollievo; erano passati diversi giorni da quando si erano visti l’ultima volta, ma Keith si rilassò subito vedendo Shiro.

Almeno fino a che non lo guardò meglio.

Nonostante le temperature miti, Shiro aveva addosso una felpa chiara, e un berretto di lana marrone scuro in testa. Keith non riusciva a ricordarsi l’ultima volta che aveva visto Shiro indossare un berretto. La sua borsa pendeva dalla sua spalla, sul punto di cadere, ma lui non sembrava accorgersene. Stava tutto ingobbito, come se riuscisse a malapena a reggersi in piedi.

Ma il dettaglio più preoccupante era la mascherina nera che gli copriva naso e bocca.

A giudicare dall’improvviso silenzio che era calato sul gruppo, anche gli altri dovevano averlo visto.

Lentamente, Shiro attraversò la caffetteria, dirigendosi verso di loro. I suoi movimenti erano strascicati, e la preoccupazione di Keith non potè fare altro che aumentare.

Quando Shiro fu vicino al loro tavolo, Keith potè notare gli aloni neri sotto i suoi occhi, e il rossore che faceva capolino da sotto la maschera. Shiro tirò indietro la sedia accanto ad Hunk e ci collassò sopra, lasciando cadere la borsa a terra.

“Hey,” li salutò, e Keith quasi sussultò al suono della sua voce. Era orribile. Rauca, come se avesse inghiottito pezzi di vetro.

Tutti lo guardarono, e Shiro aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa?” chiese, improvvisamente imbarazzato.

“Amico,” disse Lance, finalmente rompendo il silenzio. “Stai bene?”

Shiro si accigliò, sforzandosi di sedersi più composto. “Sto bene,” disse, teso.

“Ma anche no.” Hunk lo guardò preoccupato. “Senza offesa, amico, ma hai un aspetto orribile. Non credo dovresti essere qui.”

Shiro si rilassò visibilmente. “Mi spiace,” gracchiò, la voce sempre più debole. Si girò, iniziando ad alzarsi e a prendere la borsa. “Meglio se vado. Non voglio che nessuno di voi venga contagiato.”

"Frena, frena!” La grande mano di Hunk si abbatté sulla spalla di Shiro, obbligandolo a risedersi. “Non era ciò che intendevo. Semplicemente...sembri stare molto male, Shiro. Va tutto bene?”

Lasciando cadere la borsa a terra, Shiro abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
“Mi spiace,” mormorò. Si chinò in avanti, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, chiudendo gli occhi e stropicciandoli coi palmi. “Non sarei qui se non fosse strettamente necessario, credetemi.”

Keith sentì l’ansia ritornare, e scavarsi un buco nel suo stomaco. “E allora perché sei qui?” chiese, in modo involontariamente ruvido. Ma onestamente, Shiro non avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanere a casa? Hunk aveva ragione, sembrava stare proprio male.

Gli occhi di Shiro si aprirono di scatto, mentre si girava a fronteggiare Keith per la prima volta. Keith notò quanto erano lucidi. “Matt ha rotto il router nel nostro appartamento. Ho bisogno del wifi della biblioteca per lavorare.” Tirò su col naso, strofinando il palmo della sua mano naturale contro il naso, oltre la maschera. Sarebbe stato persino attraente, se non fosse sembrato così… beh, così ammalato. Keith non si poteva nemmeno concedere di apprezzare quanto bene gli stesse quel berretto, non quando sembrava così sofferente.

Pidge rise. “Oh cielo, ha rotto il router? Come?”

Shiro mugolò debolmente. “Non so nemmeno io come… l’ho lasciato solo forse dieci minuti. Stava cercando di fare un upgrade? O di aggiornarlo?” Si voltò per tossire, schiarendosi la gola subito dopo. “Non lo so, c’è un motivo per cui non ho mai studiato informatica.”

Pidge sghignazzò. “Sì, ha la tendenza a schizzare un po’ di testa, alla fine del semestre.”

Rilassandosi contro lo schienale della sedia, Shiro tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans. “Perché ha dovuto incasinare tutto proprio adesso?” brontolò infastidito.

“Quando devi consegnare la tesi?” chiese Keith. Ormai da un bel po’ si era arreso alla propria incapacità di ricordarsi le scadenze di Shiro.

“Ho ancora un po' di tempo,” rispose Shiro, tirando di nuovo su col naso. “Ma la prima bozza dev’essere consegnata la settimana prossima. Ho ancora un sacco di lavoro da fare.”

Keith provò pietà per lui. Avere una scadenza così vicina era già abbastanza preoccupante; ma anche essere ammalato nello stesso periodo, era veramente una sfortuna orribile. Sarebbe stato davvero bene…?

La conversazione presto virò verso i rispettivi compiti e incombenze. Pidge era vicina a un esame, Hunk aveva un progetto importante, e Lance aveva due saggi da finire in tempi terribilmente brevi, considerato che non ne aveva iniziato nemmeno uno.

"Magari puoi chiedere ad Allura di aiutarti" disse Pidge, non senza un'ombra di ironia. "Sai, dal momento che vi aiutate così spesso."

Lance si illuminò alle sue parole. "Oh, caspita, sì! Che idea fantastica." Tirò subito fuori il telefono, digitando all'impazzata. "Sei un genio, Pidge."

Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo, il suo sarcasmo chiaramente non percepito da Lance. "Ovviamente."

L'ultima cosa su cui Keith voleva concentrarsi erano le proprie scadenze —aveva alcune ricerche da fare che avevano bisogno della sua attenzione immediata— così cercò di distrarsi osservando Shiro di sottecchi.

Ancora stravaccato al suo posto, Shiro scorreva letargicamente il pollice sullo schermo del cellulare. I suoi occhi erano per metà coperti dalle palpebre, e Keith potè vedere quanto scure erano le occhiaie attorno ad essi. Sembrava sul punto di addormentarsi da un momento all'altro.

Un'immagine fece capolino nella mente di Keith, non richiesta, di lui che avvolgeva Shiro un una morbida coperta, e lo metteva a letto con la promessa di una tazza di tè e una borsa dell'acqua calda. La semplice idea quasi lo fece arrossire dall'imbarazzo. Da dove venivano queste sciocche idee? Prendersi cura degli altri era qualcosa che non aveva mai interessato Keith.

Almeno fino a che non aveva incontrato Shiro. Ora, Keith doveva ammetterlo, era costantemente attratto da quelle dolci, sciocche idee.

Ad un certo punto, Keith guardò verso Shiro mentre anche Shiro stava guardando verso di lui. Keith deviò lo sguardo in fretta, non volendo essere colto a osservare così intensamente, ma si rese conto che gli occhi di Shiro erano annebbiati, semichiusi, e il suo respiro si stava facendo affannato. Keith aprì la bocca, per chiedere se si sentisse bene, quando gli occhi di Shiro si chiusero, e la sua testa si girò di lato, starnutendo nella mascherina.

Keith fece una smorfia. Quello starnuto sembrava essere stato doloroso, con la gola già irritata, e Shiro mugolò di disgusto. Spingendo indietro la sedia, si alzò e se ne andò più in fretta possibile. In bagno, Keith pensò, considerato che aveva lasciato lì la borsa.

Una volta che fu fuori tiro, Hunk parlò. "Starà bene davvero? Non ha un bell'aspetto."

Proprio in quel momento, il telefono di Keith vibrò nella sua tasca. Tirandolo fuori, vide che c'era un messaggio di Matt

_tieni d'okkio shiro oggi_

Keith aggrottò la fronte. Perchè, che succede?, rispose.

La risposta fu quasi immediata.

_6 cieco o cosa_

_sta male_

_e ha La Mascherina._

_sappiamo entrambi cs significa_

Keith sospirò. Matt era un bravo ragazzo, e un bravo compagno di stanza, stando a Shiro, ma messaggiare con lui era un incubo. Perchè non poteva scrivere un messaggio unico e festa finita…?

E sì, Keith sapeva cosa significava La Mascherina. Aveva visto Shiro indossarla solo una volta prima di allora, durante una sessione di easmi mentre stava facendo la triennale, e aveva l'influenza. Apparentemente, in Giappone indossare una mascherina quando si era ammalati era considerato un gesto di cortesia. Ma ora, lontano da casa, Shiro la usava solo per le emergenze.

_Da quand'è che sta male_ , chiese Keith. Il senso di colpa per non essersi reso conto di nulla strinse ancora più forte il suo stomaco.

_uh…_

Una pausa.

_tipo_

Un'altra pausa.

_2 settimane?_

Keith sbarrò gli occhi. Due settimane? Ma Keith aveva visto Shiro almeno una volta nelle ultime due settimane. Anche allora era ammalato?

Lambiccandosi il cervello, Keith pensò all'ultima volta che si erano visti. C'era stato qualcosa di strano? Certo, Shiro era sembrato più stanco del solito, un po' più silenzioso, ma Keith aveva pensato che era a causa di tutto lo stress a causa della tesi. Dopotutto, Keith sapeva bene come tutte le incombenze si concentrassero alla fine del semestre. E Shiro era sempre stato lì per dargli una mano —mostrandogli come gestire il carico di compiti, come dividerlo in blocchi più piccoli e facili da gestire.

E Keith era stato così preso dai propri problemi da non notare quelli di Shiro…?

Il pensiero gli strinse le budella. Non avendo risposto a Matt immediatamente, il suo cellulare cominciò a vibrare incessantemente di nuovo.

_basta k lo tieni d'occhio_

_sono 2 settimane k è così e nn sta migliorando_

_assicurati k nn crepi, ok?_

Le parole "non sta migliorando" saltarono subito agli occhi di Keith. Sapeva che già di suo Shiro non dormiva molto, ma questa situazione cominciava a sembrare seria.

Quindi, quando Keith rispose _lo controllo io_ , lo intendeva davvero.

Di nuovo, la risposta non si fece attendere.

_sapevo k lo avresti fatto lol, grz._

_e NON dargli caffè!!!_

_so k ti basterebbe un'occhiata da cucciolo da parte sua e faresti qualsiasi cosa x lui, ma..._

Keith non poté impedirsi di sbuffare rumorosamente, ricacciandosi il telefono in tasca senza degnarsi di leggere il resto. Occhiata da cucciolo. Ma dai.

Accanto a lui, sentì lo sguardo curioso di Pidge. Keith non riuscì a trattenersi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Tuo fratello è un idiota."

Pidge alzò le sopracciglia, sorpresa. "Ti stai messaggiando con Matt? Perché?"

Normalmente, Keith le avrebbe semplicemente passato il telefono per farle leggere —era suo fratello, dopotutto, e lei avrebbe comunque finito per sentire la storia da lui— ma qualcosa di quella conversazione sembrava… stranamente privato, stavolta. Forse perchè stavano parlando di Shiro, nel suo stato più vulnerabile. Forse solo perché stavano parlando di Shiro e basta.

Forse perchè la sua cotta per Shiro era così disgustosamente, dolorosamente ovvia che Matt lo aveva già sgamato.

Fortunatamente, gli fu impedito di dare una risposta quando Shiro fece ritorno, tirando indietro la sedia e buttandocisi sopra. La mascherina era un po' storta sul suo viso, e Keith dovette resistere all'impulso di allungare la mano e sistemargliela.

"Come ti senti?" chiese Keith, realizzando che era la prima volta che glielo domandava da quando Shiro era arrivato. Non ne stava combinando una giusta.

Shiro si accoccolò ancora di più sulla sedia, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo di Keith. "Starò bene," disse, anche se la sua voce sembrava affermare il contrario.

Il gruppo era di nuovo sprofondato nel silenzio al suo ritorno, ma Shiro non sembrò accorgersene stavolta. Si strofinò la tempia con la sua mano naturale, come se gli facesse male, mentre prendeva il telefono con la mano di metallo.

Stavolta fu Hunk a rompere il silenzio.  
"Hai almeno qualcosa da mangiare, Shiro?"  
Sembrava preoccupato tanto quanto Keith.

"Hm? Oh." Shiro appoggiò il cellulare, e si mise a frugare nella borsa, estraendo poi una scatola. "Sì, Matt mi ha fatto il pranzo. Me n'ero dimenticato."

Pidge ridacchiò. "Matt ti ha fatto del cibo?"

Shiro tirò su col naso pietosamente. "Mi ha bandito dalla cucina di nuovo…"

"Di nuovo?" Ripeté Lance, nascondendo a malapena un tono divertito. Le abilità culinarie di Shiro —o meglio, la loro completa assenza— erano ben note tra di loro, quindi aveva senso che Matt volesse preservare integra la piccola cucinetta a loro disposizione.

Ma Shiro scrollò le spalle. "Mi ha detto di non contaminare l'appartamento più di quel che ho già fatto." Era difficile da dire per certo, ma Keith vide le sommità delle sue orecchie arrossire, e lo vide evitare i loro sguardi.

Pidge non potè trattenere una risata. "È proprio tipico di Matt." La sua espressione si addolcì quando Shiro ricominciò a tossire, dando loro le spalle e cercando di soffocare l'attacco contro la propria mano. "Essere ammalati fa schifo però. Mi spiace che Matt non sia un granchè come crocerossina."

"Non è colpa sua," protestò Shiro una volta smesso di tossire, la sua voce ancora più roca, se possibile. "È occupatissimo anche lui. E non voglio che si ammali a sua volta."

Keith combattè contro l'istinto di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Preoccupato per tutti, tranne che per sè stesso. Tipico di Shiro. Il suo spirito di autosacrificio lo avrebbe portato a una morte precoce.

Hunk si chinò verso Shiro. "Quindi, cosa ti ha preparato Matt?" chiese, in un maldestro tentativo di cambiare argomento.

Guardando la scatola ancora chiusa, Shiro battè le palpebre stancamente. "Onestamente, non lo so," rispose. "Matt me l'ha messa in mano prima che uscissi di casa."

La scatola era piccola e sottile, di plastica beige, con un animaletto dei cartoni sopra. Era forse un personaggio di un film? Keith non lo riconobbe.

Shiro aprì piano il coperchio, rivelando un delicato assortimento di cibi sistemati con gusto. C'era riso nella prima metà della scatola, con quella che sembrava la faccetta di un panda disegnata su di esso. L'altra metà era divisa in due compartimenti, uno che conteneva piccoli würstel tagliati in modo da sembrare dei polpi, e l'altro con un assortimento di verdure disposte con cura.

"Oh," Shiro sospirò sorpreso, guardando la scatolina del pranzo "Matt..."

Keith non potè impedirsi di alzare le sopracciglia alla vista del cibo. Un lieve rimorso lo sfiorò, per essere stato così scortese con Matt. Forse non se lo meritava.

"Awwwww wow!" Hunk tubò, sorridendo ampiamente davanti alla scatola. "È adorabile. Non sapevo che Matt facesse cose simili."

Pidge sbuffò. "E infatti non le fa. Non di solito, almeno."

Con mani tremanti, Shiro tirò giù la mascherina, passando una mano sull'area appena scoperta. Ogni tipo di fastidio residuo nei confronti di Matt si dissipò all'istante, quando Keith vide il viso di Shiro. Se prima aveva pensato che avesse un aspetto orribile, non era niente rispetto a ciò che stava vedendo ora.

Shiro era bianco come un fantasma, tratto che Keith aveva già colto in precedenza, ma ora quel pallore faceva risaltare ancora di più il rossore sulle sue guance e sul naso. La cicatrice era praticamente invisibile sotto di esso, e la pelle attorno al suo naso era screpolata e irritata. Le occhiaie intorno ai suoi occhi sembravano più lividi che occhiaie.

"Amico…" Lance iniziò, per poi fermarsi quando Keith gli diede una gomitata nelle costole. Chiaramente, Shiro non voleva che tutti si preoccupassero per la sua salute, specialmente i suoi amici.

Sfortunatamente, Hunk non era a distanza di gomito. "Sei sicuro di stare bene, Shiro?" chiese con dolcezza, la voce piena di preoccupazione.

Shiro sbuffò, anche se si fece piccolo piccolo sotto i loro sguardi indagatori. "Starò bene," disse di nuovo.

Keith non gli credette nemmeno per mezzo secondo.

"Uh, Keith?" Pidge richiamò la sua attenzione all'improvviso. "Non hai lezione tipo… adesso?"

"Cosa?" Keith tirò fuori il cellulare, e gli occhi si sbarrarono quando vide l'ora. "Oh merda."

"Modera i toni," Lance lo riprese scherzosamente, mentre Keith raccoglieva le sue cose. Non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo mentre si alzava, raccattando la borsa con una mano e il vassoio quasi vuoto con l'altra.

"Ci vediamo dopo," disse in fretta, allontanandosi dal tavolo. Si fermò per una frazione di secondo per dare un'ultima occhiata a Shiro. Stava finalmente mangiando qualcosa, anche se molto lentamente. Alzò la mano libera per salutarlo, e Keith gli sorrise. Le guance di Shiro si imporporarono ancora di più.

Keith marciò fuori dalla caffetteria il più velocemente possibile, depositando il vassoio all'uscita. Era l'ultima lezione della giornata, seppur lunga. Non poté impedirsi di chiedere se Shiro sarebbe stato ancora nei paraggi, una volta finito.

Beh, Keith pensò, qualcuno deve prendersi cura di lui.

Il suo cuore accelerò al pensiero.

\----------------------------------------------

Shiro abbassò la luminosità del computer il più possibile, sperando che avrebbe aiutato a ridurre il suo mal di testa. Dio, perchè quella tesi non poteva scriversi da sola? Ovviamente Matt aveva dovuto fare un casino col router proprio ora, quando si sentiva peggio che mai.

Chiuse gli occhi, strofinandosi le tempie, mentre il mal di testa peggiorava di secondo in secondo.  
Le luci fluorescenti in biblioteca non aiutavano, e anche se era la zona più tranquilla del campus, i piccoli rumori che lo circondavano sembravano trivelle pronte a trapassargli il cranio.

Era solo un raffreddore, ma non aveva mai avuto un raffreddore così orribile per così tanto tempo. Certo, ogni tanto stava male più a lungo del dovuto -grazie mille, cicatrice sul naso!- ma decisamente non aveva memoria di un'altra volta in cui era stato male così a lungo.  
La parte peggiore era una tosse raschiante che era cominciata qualche giorno prima, e non sembrava volersene andare. Era peggiorata così tanto da spingere Shiro a indossare la mascherina, accessorio che non usava da anni. Shiro era così stufo di stare male.

Solo a pensarci stava ancora peggio, e il costante prurito in gola lo costrinse a tossire di nuovo. Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi per attutire il suono, esso rimbombava attraverso la biblioteca, umido e spiacevole persino alle sue proprie orecchie. Quando finì di tossire, i suoi occhi lacrimavano. Dannazione, voleva solo andare a casa. Ma quella maledetta tesi doveva essere consegnata in fretta, e per quanto fortemente lo desiderasse, non si sarebbe scritta da sola. Scoccò un'occhiata alla tazza di caffè vicino al computer, ancora mezza piena ma ormai fredda. Aveva perso il conto delle tazze di caffè che aveva bevuto nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, nel tentativo di rimanere sveglio per finire la tesi, anche se quelle quantità erano tutto fuorché sane.

Il suono di una sedia trascinata sul pavimento accanto a lui lo fece sobbalzare e alzare lo sguardo, sorpreso. Tutti quanti in biblioteca lo avevano evitato come la peste, e non poteva biasimarli. Era parte della ragione per cui aveva scelto di sedersi nella sezione più nascosta della biblioteca. L'idea che qualcuno si sedesse volontariamente accanto a lui era perlomeno sorprendente.

Guardando meglio, Shiro si rese conto che era Keith a sedere nella sedia accanto a lui.

Oddio.

Stiracchiando le braccia sopra la testa, Keith mugolò soddisfatto quando la sua spalla scricchiolò udibilmente. La sua maglietta scoprì appena l'ombelico, e Shiro si rese conto troppo tardi che lo stava fissando. Riuscì a distogliere li sguardo, anche se in modo reluttante, mentre Keith appoggiava i gomiti sul tavolo. "L'ultima lezione della giornata sembra sempre la più lunga," commentò casualmente..

Shiro fece un vago suono d'assenso, non fidandosi della propria gola abbastanza da parlare. Per quanto gli piacesse Keith- e gli piaceva davvero, davvero molto- Shiro aveva sperato di non incontrarlo di nuovo. Era stato già abbastanza imbarazzante che Keith lo avesse visto essere assolutamente disgustoso in caffetteria, doveva vederlo anche in biblioteca…?

Shiro pensò che non sarebbe dovuto andare alla caffetteria, sapendo che i suoi amici sarebbero stati lì. Ma la memoria muscolare aveva guidato il suo corpo esausto al posto in cui loro solitamente si incontravano ad ora di pranzo, e non aveva realizzato l'errore fino a che non si era seduto. Nonostante ciò, gli altri non sembravano essere stati troppo disgustati dai suoi germi, e Shiro cercò di non pensarci troppo.

Keith gli scoccò un'occhiata, mentre Shiro cliccava sull'articolo successivo sul suo computer. "Come stai?" chiese, osservando Shiro intensamente.

Shiro scrollò le spalle nel modo più casuale possibile, non fidandosi della propria voce. A dire la verità, Shiro si sentiva come un sacco di immondizia, ma non c'era nessuna ragione per cui Keith dovesse saperlo.

Sfortunatamente, Keith ne aveva le scatole piene delle risposte vaghe di Shiro. "Davvero," incalzò, "va tutto bene? Ti senti meglio?"

"Sto bene," Shiro rispose in automatico, ma il prurito nella sua gola esplose di nuovo, e si trovò obbligato a dare la schiena a Keith per tossire, sempre più profondamente. Poteva fisicamente sentire quel raffreddore farsi strada nel suo petto, e premette la mano di metallo contro il tessuto della maschera per soffocare l'orribile suono abbaiante.

Una mano tiepida toccò gentilmente la sua schiena, massaggiandola in ampi cerchi per aiutarlo a far fronte all'attacco di tosse. Quando finì, il suo respiro sembrava più un rantolo che un respiro.

"Accidenti, Shiro," Keith disse preoccupato, ritraendo la mano non appena Shiro si rimise seduto composto. "Quella tosse non ha un bel suono. Dovresti andare a casa."

Un'ondata di imbarazzo si impossessò nuovamente di Shiro. In quante stanze del campus doveva ancora rendersi ridicolo prima della fine della giornata?

Guardando Keith, però, non vedeva disgusto o fastidio. Solo della tenera preoccupazione.  
Shiro ebbe l'improvviso impulso di stendersi con la testa in grembo a Keith. Come sarebbe stato bello, sentire quelle mani calde scorrere tra i suoi capelli mentre dormiva...

Si rimproverò mentalmente per quel pensiero. Lui e Keith erano amici, niente di più. La sua cotta per lui era sciocca; e non riusciva ad individuare il momento in cui, nei tre anni di conoscenza, il suo affetto per Keith era diventato… qualcosa di più. Shiro ricordava chiaramente quando Keith era uno studente del primo anno in difficoltà, e Shiro stava per laurearsi alla triennale, quando le loro giornate erano scandite da attività di tutoraggio alla sera e sessioni di studio al mattino presto. Quando, di preciso, era avvenuto questo cambiamento nei sentimenti di Shiro...?

Beh, ora non importava. Shiro non aveva intenzione di minare la loro amicizia per la sua incapacità di tenere i propri sentimenti per sé stesso.

In ogni caso, al momento avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per cancellare lo sguardo di preoccupazione sul viso di Keith.

"Mi spiace," gracchiò, riprendendo finalmente controllo sul suo corpo traditore. Tirò su col naso il più discretamente possibile, cercando di arginare il gocciolamento causato dall'attacco di tosse. "Sto bene, davvero."

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. "Davvero? Perchè senza offesa, ma hai un aspetto pessimo."

Shiro scrollò le spalle, la voce gracchiante rendeva le sue scuse un po' vane. "È solo un raffreddore. Passerà."

"Passerebbe prima se tu dormissi decentemente", rimarcò Keith, secco.

"Ma dormo," Shiro disse, sul chi va là.

"Ma certo che lo fai," disse Keith, per nulla convinto. "Senti, posso almeno prenderti qualcosa da bere? Devi stare idratato."

Shiro sentì la parola 'bere' e immediatamente il suo cervello la collegò con la caffeina. Dio, come ne avrebbe avuto bisogno per procedere ancora un po' con la sua tesi. "Sarebbe fantastico, Keith. Grazie."

Keith sbatté le palpebre e abbassò la testa, mentre un lieve rossore iniziava a colorare le sue guance. Adorabile. "C-certo. Nessun problema. Cosa ti porto?"

"Puoi prendermi un caffè?" chiese Shiro, già in cerca del proprio portafoglio. Quando alzò lo sguardo, vide che il rossore di Keith era stato rimpiazzato da una smorfia.

"Io, uh… non credo sia una buona idea," disse Keith, esitante. "Ricordi quel che ti ho detto sul fatto del dormire?"

Shiro non poté impedirsi di mugugnare. "Dormirò più tardi. Ora ho un sacco di cose da fare, e non riuscirò a farle tutte, se continuo di questo passo."

"Quando ho detto che dovevi stare idratato, non intendevo col caffè." Keith scosse la testa, le labbra ancora piegate dall'insoddisfazione. "Che ne dici di un compromesso? E se ti prendessi del tè? Di solito c'è un po' di caffeina nel tè, no?"

Shiro sentì il suo mal di testa esplodere di nuovo, e digrignò i denti. Keith sembrava incorruttibile, e Shiro in teoria sarebbe potuto andare a prendersi il caffè da solo, non avrebbe avuto senso litigare.

"Inoltre," continuò Keith, un po' imbarazzato, "Matt mi ha detto di non darti altro caffè."

Ah. Questo spiegava tutto. Maledizione, Matt.

Shiro sospirò, riconoscendo la sconfitta. All'improvviso, realizzò quanto poco era stato riconoscente. Keith si era offerto di andargli a prendere da bere nella caffetteria, a diversi minuti di distanza, e lui era lì a frignare per l'assenza di caffeina. Sentì un'ondata di colpa che lo attraversava.

Quella giornata stava andando proprio bene.

"Ok," Shiro concesse. "Mi spiace, sono solo… esausto. Grazie, Keith. Lo apprezzo."

Keith gli lanciò un'altra occhiata carica di preoccupazione. "Non preoccuparti," borbottò, già pronto ad alzarsi. Quando Shiro cercò di dargli i soldi, Keith rifiutò, sparendo dalla stanza in un attimo.

Shiro lo guardò allontanarsi, ricacciando il portafoglio nella borsa. Tirò su col naso un paio di volte, poi affondò le mani nella tasca della felpa, estraendone un pacchetto di fazzoletti. Se lo sistemò in grembo, abbassando la mascherina con una mano e sfilando un fazzoletto con l'altra. Soffiarsi il naso in pubblico era imbarazzante, meglio farlo quando Keith non era presente. Ovviamente, soffiare non produsse nessun risultato —sentiva la faccia come se fosse completamente piena di cemento. L'unico risultato fu quello di irritare ulteriormente il suo naso, spingendolo a starnutire un paio di volte nel fazzoletto.

Ripulendosi il più in fretta possibile, Shiro ricacciò i fazzoletti di nuovo in tasca, cercando di ignorare il mal di testa. Avvicinò il computer, cercando di concentrarsi sugli articoli che aveva trovato, ma le parole continuavano a danzare davanti ai suoi occhi. La testa era così pesante, e lui era così stanco...

All'improvviso, qualcuno lo scosse gentilmente, svegliandolo. Shiro alzò la testa dal tavolo su cui l'aveva appoggiata. Non si ricordava nemmeno di come fosse successo.

"Hey," disse Keith dolcemente, tenendo in mano una tazza fumante. C'era già un'altra tazza accanto al portatile di Shiro.

Sbattendo le palpebre, Shiro si raddrizzò, strofinandosi il naso. "Non era mia intenzione addormentarmi," borbottò.

Keith affondò nella propria sedia, prendendo un sorso della bevanda nella sua mano. "Lo so. Sembri esausto però. Non ti biasimo per esserti addormentato."

Shiro annuì, avvolgendo le mani intorno alla tazza di carta vicino al proprio computer. Il tepore era incredibile; aveva sentito freddo per i due giorni precedenti, indipendentemente da quanti strati indossava o da sotto quante coperte si rifugiava. Anche quello stupido cappello, che Matt lo aveva convinto ad indossare mentre usciva quella mattina, faceva ben poco per tenerlo al caldo. Lentamente, si portò la tazza alle labbra, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di essersi dimenticato di rimettere la mascherina. Il tepore faceva bene alla sua gola irritata, anche se non sentiva assolutamente alcun sapore.

Mugolò di contentezza, permettendosi di chiudere gli occhi per un istante mentre si godeva il calore.

"Buono?" chiese Keith, sorridendo. Shiro fece un'altro mugolio di assenso.

Il suono di Keith che frugava nella propria borsa catturò l'attenzione di Shiro, che aprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere Keith che sistemava i propri libri sul tavolo.

Shiro si accigliò. "Non avevi finito di studiare, per oggi?"

"Sì," rispose Keith, "ma anche io ho una ricerca da fare. Visto che sono qui, tanto vale cominciare."

"Oh," borbottò Shiro, sorpreso. Keith non era rinomato per rimanere al campus oltre i suoi orari, se non aveva alcuna ragione per essere lì.

Inclinando la testa, Keith si girò a guardarlo. "È un problema?" chiese, anche se stava sorridendo.

"No, va bene," rispose Shiro. "Se non ti spiace sederti accanto alla "peste bubbonica con le gambe". Grazie, Matt."

Keith rise, e il suono fece dimenticare a Shiro tutto il malessere che provava per qualche secondo.

"Matt è uno stronzo," disse. "Ma ci tiene a te. Ogni tanto."

Shiro rise, anche se la risata si dissolse presto in un attacco di tosse. Ciò lo spinse a rimettersi la mascherina, irritando ulteriormente la pelle attorno al naso. Keith gli lanciò un'altra occhiata, che Shiro fece finta di non notare, dirigendo i suoi occhi stanchi verso il computer.

Lavorarono in relativo silenzio per un po'. Ogni tanto, Keith gli ricordava di bere. Sembrava serio nel voler tenere Shiro ben idratato. Nonostante tutto, era bello passare del tempo con Keith. Era passato un bel po' di tempo da quando erano usciti, anche se si era trattato di studio o compiti.  
Shiro si fece un appunto mentale di rifarlo di nuovo presto- preferibilmente senza i compiti o quel terribile raffreddore.

Alla fine, Keith grugnì e chiuse il libro di botto, lanciandolo via in un impeto di frustrazione. "Non ho intenzione di guardarlo per un attimo di più," dichiarò, premendosi i palmi delle mani sugli occhi. "Diventerò pazzo. Perchè ho pensato che laurearmi in astrofisica fosse una buona idea?"

Shiro sorrise. "Perché sei bravo," disse, schiarendosi la gola quando sentì la voce venire meno. "E ti piace."

Era vero, Keith aveva un talento incredibile. Le cose che riusciva a fare quando si applicava, facevano quasi paura. Shiro sentiva una punta di orgoglio ogni volta che ci pensava.

Keith, comunque, grugnì di nuovo. "Sì, certo." Tirò fuori il telefono, e fece un suono di disgusto. "Sono le sette. Me ne vado a casa."  
Guardò Shiro con occhio critico. "Dovresti andartene anche tu. Riposarti."

Shiro considerò l'idea. Aveva fatto dei progressi, sebbene a rilento. La sua mente era annebbiata, e aveva letto e riletto lo stesso paragrafo per l'ultima mezz'ora senza capirne nemmeno una parola. Sperò che Matt avesse sistemato il router, così avrebbe potuto continuare a lavorare da casa.

Quindi annuì, raccogliendo le proprie cose in fretta. Si alzò in piedi, e immediatamente sbatté le palpebre, la visione offuscata.

"Sei venuto in macchina?" chiese Keith una volta che Shiro fu in piedi.

Lui scosse la testa, trasferendo la borsa dalla sua mano destra alla sinistra. La protesi gli faceva male, giusto per peggiorare la situazione. "Ho preso l'autobus," rispose.

Keith sbarrò gli occhi "L'autobus? Davvero?"

"Sì," disse Shiro. "Non credo che venire in bici sarebbe stata una grande idea, considerato lo stato attuale." Era decisamente un pericolo ambulante in quelle condizioni, e cercare di schivare dei motorini quando a malapena riusciva a stare in piedi sembrava una brutta combinazione.

"Oh," rispose Keith. "Sì, immagino tu abbia ragione. Ti porto a casa, allora."

"Cosa?" Fu il turno di Shiro di essere sorpreso. "No, non preoccuparti, posso prendere il bus."

Keith appoggiò una mano sul suo braccio. Il contatto mandò scosse elettriche attraverso di lui, nonostante i due strati di tessuto tra la sua pelle e la mano di Keith. "Shiro. Sei ammalato. Devi andare a casa. Ti ci porto io."

Il modo in cui lo aveva detto non lasciava spazio alle polemiche. Shiro si arrese quasi immediatamente. L'idea di arrivare a casa presto era allettante; il bus ci avrebbe messo venti minuti. Inoltre, l'idea di stare sui mezzi pubblici con quel mal di testa era pura tortura.

"Inoltre," Keith continuò, ignaro del conflitto interiore di Shiro, "sembri esausto. Se ti addormentassi sul bus e mancassi la tua fermata, cosa faresti?"

Shiro cercò di non allarmarsi alle sue parole, umiliato. Sapeva che non aveva un bell'aspetto, ma sentirselo dire da Keith… beh, faceva un po' male. Anche se era vero. Shiro avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non essere lì in quel momento, per non imbarazzarsi davanti alla sua cotta. Di nuovo.

Prima di poter aprir bocca, lo spallaccio della sua borsa scivolò dalla sua spalla. Shiro la osservò cadere, atterrando violentemente e sparpagliando il proprio contenuto sul pavimento. Ovviamente. Solitamente, i suoi riflessi erano buoni, ma in quel momento tutto il suo corpo si sentiva rallentato, come se fosse sott'acqua. Sospirando, Shiro si abbassò per raccogliere tutto, ma la congestione nella sua testa immediatamente lo colpì sotto forma di un acuto mal di testa. Sibilò di dolore.

Prima che potesse riprovarci, Keith si era inginocchiato ed aveva raccolto libri e fogli, rimettendoli nella borsa. Quando ebbe finito, si caricò la borsa in spalla.

Shiro sbatté le palpebre, finalmente realizzando cos'era successo. "Oh, Keith, io-"

"Non voglio sentire scuse," lo interruppe Keith, trafiggendolo con un'occhiata. "Ti porto a casa, porto la tua borsa, e te ne farai una ragione."

Shiro si morse il labbro, evitando il suo sguardo. Pensò che ormai non poteva mettersi in ridicolo più di così, ma a quanto pare si sbagliava. Ora era diventato anche un peso per Keith; non riusciva nemmeno a portarsi la propria borsa. Agitato, si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato dalla propria debolezza.

"Hey." Una mano gentile toccò il suo braccio, e Shiro guardò in su. "Mi dispiace. Non volevo arrabbiarmi con te. Sono solo…" lo sguardo di Keith si addolcì. "Sono solo preoccupato per te."

Oh. Oh. Un senso di colpa e di piacevole sorpresa si appropriarono dello stomaco di Shiro; colpa per aver fatto preoccupare Keith, ma felicità nel constatare che a Keith importava così tanto.

Shiro cercò di assumere un'espressione rassicurante, impresa non da poco, dal momento che metà del suo viso era coperto. "Davvero. È solo un raffreddore."

Keith scrutò il suo viso per un momento, prima di annuire, ritirando la mano. "Beh, quando arrivi a casa, vai subito a letto. Non aprire il computer, o aizzerò Matt contro di te."

Maledizione. Shiro sospirò, ma alla fine si arrese.

\---------------------------------------------

Matt si sedette a letto, cercando il cellulare alla cieca. Affannandosi a sbloccarlo, lesse l'ora: le tre e qualcosa del mattino.

Ugh. Dannata vescica troppo piccola.

Lentamente, Matt si trascinò fuori dal letto, dirigendosi il più silenziosamente possibile al bagno condiviso dell'appartamento. Qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione nel corridoio buio, e notó una piccola lama di luce provenire da sotto la porta della camera di Shiro.

Matt dovette fisicamente impedirsi di sbuffare. Cosa stava facendo quell'idiota sveglio a quell'ora? Di certo non stava ancora lavorando. Matt aveva sistemato il router prima che Keith portasse a casa Shiro quella sera (Shiro sembrava uno zombie), ma non aveva alcuna ragione per essere ancora sveglio.

Facendo dietrofront, Matt tornò in camera a prendere il cellulare. Solo perché Shiro era sveglio, ció non significava che Matt gli avrebbe parlato di persona. Matt era sicuro che, se non era stato contagiato da Shiro fino a quel momento, non ne sarebbe stato contagiato più, ma non se la sentiva di giocare col fuoco.

_Inoltre_ , pensò, _siamo nel ventunesimo secolo. C'è davvero bisogno di parlarsi faccia a faccia?_

Tornando verso il bagno, Matt sentì dei deboli rumori provenire dalla stanza di Shiro. Sforzandosi di ascoltare, realizzò con un sussulto che conosceva quel rumore. Era forse…?

Chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, Matt mandò un messaggio a Shiro: _k ci fai sveglio_

Non ebbe risposta fino a che non si fu lavato le mani: _niente_

Matt sbuffò. _Guarda k t sento k stai giocando a minecraft, k problemi hai._

Aprendo la porta del bagno, Matt sentì chiaramente il rumore di un blocco che veniva rotto in Minecraft. Poi, lo stesso suono, ma molto più flebile, come se il volume fosse stato abbassato. _No no_ , arrivò la risposta.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Matt girovagò nel corridoio, cercando di decidere cosa fare. Il suo cellulare vibrò di nuovo. _Non riesco a dormire_

Matt corrugò la fronte. Quando Keith l'aveva portato a casa quella sera, Shiro sembrava esausto. Impossibile che non fosse crollato non appena era andato a letto.

Stava forse peggio di quel che lasciava intendere…?

Matt sbuffò stavolta, ma il suo cervello era annebbiato dalla stanchezza, e non aveva intenzione di discutere con Shiro. _dovresti andare dal medico domani_

La risposta fu immediata, stavolta. _Sto bene_

Scuotendo la testa, Matt si avviò verso la sua stanza. Certo, Shiro stava bene: non riusciva a dormire e stava decisamente peggiorando, ma sicuro, stava proprio bene.

Matt sapeva che avrebbe dovuto letteralmente trascinare Shiro dal medico per farlo andare, e la prospettiva non era allettante. I messaggi che si era scambiato con Keith durante il giorno non lo avevano rassicurato riguardo alle sue condizioni di salute in peggioramento. Shiro continuava a insistere che era solo un raffreddore, ma Matt aveva dei dubbi a riguardo. Poteva essere cominciato con un raffreddore, ma ora non si poteva più negare che Shiro stesse molto male. All'inizio, Matt si era rassegnato a condividere i suoi spazi con Shiro e i suoi germi, ma dato che col passare dei giorni Matt continuava a stare bene, si era rilassato. E mentre i giorni passavano e la salute di Shiro deteriorava, le preoccupazioni di Matt si trasferirono da sé stesso al proprio migliore amico diventato compagno di stanza.

Si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle, lanciandosi di malagrazia sul letto con il telefono ancora in mano. Scorrendo attraverso i suoi messaggi con Keith, non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere un po' davanti all'adorabile cotta di Keith per Shiro. Forse avrebbe potuto chiedergli di dargli una mano, se Shiro si fosse rifiutato di andare dal medico spontaneamente. Matt non aveva paura di ricattarli usando il loro sciocco innamoramento, se necessario.

Comunque, sarebbe stato un problema per il Matt-di-domani. Il Matt-di-oggi era troppo stanco per pensarci.

_non crepare_ , scrisse a Shiro prima di bloccare lo schermo e riaddormentarsi.

\-----------------------------

Shiro si passò una mano sul viso, leggendo l'ultimo messaggio di Matt con un certo senso di colpa. Sperò con tutte le sue forze di non averlo svegliato.

Matt aveva ragione, ovviamente: Shiro aveva bisogno di dormire. Ma indipendentemente da come sistemava i cuscini, non riusciva a trovare una posizione che lo aiutasse a respirare. Stare disteso era fuori questione, e non riusciva a dormire da seduto. La congestione pesava sul suo petto e gli faceva dolere la testa.

Il suo sonno era già un disastro quando stava bene, e il fatto di essere ammalato non gli aveva impedito di dormire meno di quattro ore a notte in preparazione della tesi. Nei giorni precedenti, era stato così male che l'idea di dormire era sembrata davvero allettante. La medicina per il raffreddore che avevano in casa di solito lo faceva crollare subito, ma nei giorni precedenti non era riuscita nemmeno a scalfire la superficie dei suoi sintomi peggiori, anche se aveva preso una doppia dose.

Ruppe un altro blocco su Minecraft, lasciando che la visione si offuscasse, smettendo di concentrarsi sullo schermo. Minecraft era carino, era facile e piacevole, e la musica lo aiutava a rilassarsi un po'. Meglio di rigirarsi a letto, comunque.

Tremando, si strinse di più nella coperta. Ugh, si sentiva così, così male. La sensazione di pressione nel suo petto stava diventando dolorosa, e respirare stava diventando difficile anche da seduto. Nonostante avesse alzato al massimo il riscaldamento, non riusciva a scaldarsi, e il tremore stava cominciando a propagarsi anche alla protesi.

Shiro non era sicuro di quanto a lungo avesse fissato lo schermo a vuoto prima di spegnerlo, la luce proveniente da esso stava cominciando a diventare fastidiosa. Spense la TV, rimettendosi a letto nella vana speranza di addormentarsi. Sospirando, prese il telefono per vedere che ora fosse —tardi, lo sapeva— ma prima di riuscirci, la congestione nei suoi polmoni si mosse appena, e lui si trovò in preda ad un altro attacco di tosse. E tossì, e tossì ancora.

Senza riuscire più a fermarsi.

Era praticamente piegato in due sul letto, le dita affondavano nel petto mentre cercava di respirare. Ma non ci riusciva; non riusciva a respirare. Cominciò ad andare in panico, rendendo i miseri respiri che riusciva a tirare ancora più affaticati, respirando sempre di meno e iperventilando sempre di più.

La porta della sua stanza si spalancò di colpo, e prima ancora di rendersene conto, una mano lo stava colpendo ripetutamente sulla schiena. Per un attimo lo fece quasi soffocare, ma infine lo aiutò a riprendere fiato. Sentì il materasso affondare, e qualcuno sedersi accanto a lui, massaggiando la sua schiena.

"Forza Shiro. Respira."

Quello era….

Matt?

Shiro si ricordò di colpo che non stava indossando la mascherina, e stava tossendo apertamente, con Matt lì vicino. Debolmente, cercò di spingerlo via. "Matt… ti… ammalerai…"

"Ma sei serio?" Matt sembrava arrabbiato. "Non cominciare. Stai bene?"

Prima che Shiro potesse rispondere, una mano scostò i suoi capelli, e un palmo si posò sulla sua fronte per un secondo, prima di ritirarsi in fretta. "Maledizione, scotti tantissimo. Quand'è che sei peggiorato così?"

La voce di Matt tremava, e non sembrava più arrabbiato. Lentamente, Shiro riuscì a tirare dei respiri tremanti, asciugandosi gli occhi lacrimanti con i palmi delle mani. "Starò bene," gracchiò tra i sibili, la voce incrinata. Forse, a forza di dirlo, qualcuno finalmente gli avrebbe creduto, anche se stava cominciando a dubitarne lui stesso. :Ho solo bisogno di—"

"No," Matt lo interruppe. Nonostante il tono autoritario, appoggiò una mano contro la guancia di Shiro, con gentilezza, obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi. "Hai le labbra blu, Shiro. E sei più bianco di me."

In quel momento, Matt ricordò a Shiro suo padre. Il Dottor Holt aveva lo stesso tono di comando, la stessa maniera di prendere in mano la situazione, se necessario. Ma la paura negli occhi di Matt rovinava un po' quell'immagine.

Shiro all'improvviso realizzò che doveva avere un aspetto tremendo, se Matt lo guardava con un simile terrore dipinto in volto. Normalmente, Shiro lo avrebbe rassicurato, dicendo che stava bene, che non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Ma cielo, Shiro era così stanco. Era stanco, e aveva freddo, e gli faceva male dappertutto.

"Ok," acconsentì Shiro, massaggiando il petto dolorante con aria assente. "Che ora è? Andrò dal medico non appena aprono—"

"Il medico?!" Matt stillò. "Uh, no. Ora ti metti la giacca e andiamo al pronto soccorso."

Quelle parole riscossero Shiro dal suo stato confusionale, anche se in modo temporaneo. "Cosa? Matt, non ho bisogno di andare in ospedale—"

"No? E allora perché non riuscivi a respirare, cazzo?!" Matt stava in piedi, e lo sguardo freddo che gli stava rivolgendo, non ricordò più Sam a Shiro, ma una forza molto più pericolosa.

"Andiamo." La forza della madre di Matt bruciava dietro a quella parola, e Shiro sapeva che non avrebbe potuto opporsi.

\---------------------------------------------  
Keith sospirò, rigirandosi la penna tra le dita di una mano mentre sbloccava il cellulare con l'altra. Quella lezione era infinita, e aveva l'impressione che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad andarsene.

Il suo cellulare gli diceva due cose: che aveva ancora quaranta minuti di quella tortura da sopportare, e che Shiro non gli aveva scritto in tutta la mattina.

In tutta onestà, Keith era quasi felice di non aver ancora sentito Shiro; ciò significava che forse, forse, Shiro era andato a letto ad un'ora decente, e stava ancora dormendo. D'altro canto, Keith non credeva molto nei miracoli. Credeva però nell'abilità di Matt di minacciare Shiro e costringerlo a rimanere a letto.

Il professore disse qualcosa che sembrava importante, qualcosa riguardo a una scadenza e settimana prossima, ma Keith non ci fece troppo caso. Era un bravo studente, e quella materia gli piaceva, ma ogni volta che cercava di concentrarsi, la sua mente tornava a Shiro.

L'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, aveva un aspetto orribile: stanco, stressato e terribilmente ammalato. Keith non era il tipo da preoccuparsi troppo, ma Shiro aveva la capacità di essere contemporaneamente in grado di avere tutto sotto controllo, e di ignorare del tutto le proprie condizioni fisiche. Sapeva anche che Shiro non dormiva bene nemmeno in condizioni ottimali, e probabilmente aveva dormito ancora peggio dall'inizio di quel raffreddore.

Keith aveva appena rimesso il cellulare in tasca quando quello vibrò. Lo afferrò in fretta e furia, sperando fosse Shiro.

E invece no, era Matt. Keith si accigliò. Solo un messaggio da Matt? Keith era così abituato a ricevere blocchi di quattro o cinque messaggi da parte sua, che riceverne solo uno era… sospetto.

_Hey se ti dico una cosa mi prometti di non sclerare_

Keith si accigliò ulteriormente, sentendo montare l'ansia.

_Dipende_

Ci fu una pausa di cinque minuti buoni, in cui la mente di Keith formulò ogni genere di scenari catastrofici sui motivi per cui Matt avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di non dare di matto. Considerati i loro scambi di messaggi di quella settimana, tutti incentrati su Shiro, Keith non poté impedirsi di preoccuparsi.

_mi PROMETTI di non sclerare_

Keith appoggiò il cellulare sul quaderno, strofinandosi le mani sui jeans e invocando pazienza divina per le stramberie di Matt.

_Promesso promesso che cosa succede_

Ci fu un'altra pausa, anche se non altrettanto lunga. Keith poteva sentire gli occhi del professore su di sé, visto che non stava assolutamente prestando attenzione, ma a Keith non importava. I suoi occhi erano incollati allo schermo. Non appena si illuminò, aprì il messaggio di Matt.

_ho dovuto portare shiro in pronto soccorso stamattina_

Per un momento, il cervello di Keith andò in blocco totale. Il sangue gli pompava nelle orecchie mentre leggeva il messaggio di Matt. Le parole non avevano senso, le lettere navigavano sullo schermo.

E poi, la realizzazione.

Keith si alzò di colpo, strisciando rumorosamente la sedia sul pavimento, e attirando l'attenzione degli altri studenti su di sé. In fretta buttò tutte le sue cose nello zaino e uscì di corsa nello zaino, ignorando i richiami del professore. Uscì di corsa senza guardarsi più indietro.

La corsa verso la macchina sembrò infinita. Lanciò lo zaino sul sedile del passeggero, e ci mise un po' a infilare la chiave nel quadrante e a mettere in moto, le mani che tremavano. Il cellulare stava ancora vibrando, con un'altra serie di messaggi da Matt, probabilmente, ma Keith stava già impegnando tutte le sue energie nel tentativo di non iperventilare.

Shiro. In ospedale.

Gli occhi di Keith bruciavano, e quando arrivò in ospedale, gli ci volle tutta la sua buona volontà per non avere una crisi isterica alla reception.

Lei gli disse il numero di stanza, e lui partì senza nemmeno stare a sentire le indicazioni. Fu un grosso errore, e Keith si perse orribilmente, per poi capitolare e chiedere informazioni ad un'infermiera esausta, senza fornirle un contesto. Lei lo guardò storto, ma lo mandò nella direzione corretta.

Finalmente, finalmente, Keith si trovò davanti a una porta chiusa. Dopo aver a malapena controllato di trovarsi davanti alla porta giusta, si precipitò all'interno—

—per trovare Shiro, seduto a letto con la schiena appoggiata a dei cuscini, che lo guardava con due occhi stanchi ma sorpresi.

"K-Keith?!" gli occhi arrossati di Shiro si spalancarono, mentre cercava di sedersi più composto, sussultando un po' quando l'ago della flebo gli tirò la pelle.

Ci fu un sospiro dall'altra parte della stanza, e Keith registrò a malapena la presenza di Matt, seduto su una sedia accanto al letto di Shiro. "Pensavo di averti esplicitamente detto di non sclerare…"

Shiro girò la testa di scatto verso Matt. "Gliel'hai detto?!"

Matt alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Uh, sì? Negli ultimi giorni non ti ha perso di vista un momento. Credo che sia suo diritto conoscere la conclusione della tua eccitante saga di agonia."

Shiro mugugnò, ma ciò lo fece tossire dolorosamente.

Keith realizzò di essere ancora in piedi, incapace di muoversi mentre metabolizzava tutte quelle informazioni. Finalmente, si decise ad avvicinarsi al letto di Shiro, stendendo la mano con fare esitante. Nonostante il tono ironico, Matt si alzò e immediatamente prese un bicchiere d'acqua per Shiro.

"Stai… bene?" Keith mormorò debolmente, ancora preso da un vortice di emozioni contrastanti.

"Sto bene," Shiro gracchiò, la voce roca e flebile. Matt sbuffò accanto a lui.

"Certo," Matt disse con tono ironico. "Hai la _polmonite_ , ma stai davvero benissimo."

Keith si dimenticò di respirare per un istante a quella parola. Polmonite? Ma la gente non moriva di polmonite?

"È… grave?" Keith chiese scioccamente, ancora indeciso se provare paura o essere scioccato.

Shiro fece per rispondere, ma Matt lo zittì. "No, chiudi il becco. Siediti lì buono a bere la tua acqua e concentrati a respirare senza morire."

Matt gli passò il bicchiere, e Shiro lo prese senza fiatare. Sorseggiò lentamente, le guance rosse dall'imbarazzo.

Matt sospirò. "Il dottore ha detto che si riprenderà. Gli hanno già dato degli antibiotici parecchio forti, potremo andare a casa tra qualche ora. Stiamo solo aspettando il via libera. Guarirà del tutto, a patto che riposi."

Keith fece ancora un passo incerto verso Shiro. "Com'è potuto peggiorare così in fretta?"

Matt guardò Shiro, che ebbe la decenza di imbarazzarsi. "Questo è quel che ti succede quando ti ammali e ignori la cosa. Ti sia di lezione, Keith. Shiro non è da prendere a modello."

Shiro cercò di giustificarsi. "Non avevo mica intenzione di arrivare a questo punto."

Matt sbuffò. Keith si stava lentamente calmando, le informazioni ricevute stavano raggiungendo finalmente il cervello. "Quindi… starai bene?"

Shiro gli sorrise stancamente. "Starò bene. Mi spiace di averti fatto correre qui. Non dovresti essere in classe ora?"

"Ah, non sapevo fossi a lezione," mugolò Matt. "Avresti anche potuto leggere gli altri messaggi che ti ho mandato!"

"Non avresti dovuto scrivergli affatto," Shiro disse, esasperato.

Matt alzò le braccia. "Quindi adesso è solo colpa mia?"

"Certo che no, ma non avresti dovuto farlo correre qui."

“Beh, scusami se non ho memorizzato le scansioni orarie di tutti. Senti, non avevo intenzione di fargli lasciare la lezione, ok? Ma gli ho esplicitamente detto di non sclerare. Se solo lui avesse—"

"Non importa, adesso!" Keith esplose, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi. "Mi hai detto che Shiro era in ospedale, e io… io…"

I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime; lacrime di frustrazione, di rabbia, e di sollievo. Le lasciò cadere, ormai disinteressato a mantenere le apparenze.

"Woah," Matt sospirò. Girò attorno al letto di Shiro, stendendo le mani verso il ragazzo.  
"Keith-"

Keith si asciugò le lacrime rabbiosamente, incontrando lo sguardo scioccato di Shiro. "Come hai potuto fare in modo che ciò accadesse?!" gridò. Era troppo. Era davvero troppo. "Come hai potuto essere così incosciente? Stiamo parlando della tua salute, Shiro! Cosa sarebbe successo se Matt non fosse stato lì? Cosa—"

Keith non riuscì a finire la frase. Un singulto sfuggì alle sue labbra, e affondò il viso nelle mani.

"Keith..."

Keith alzò lo sguardo, la vista offuscata dalle lacrime, solo per incontrare il viso addolorato di Shiro.  
"Mi spiace," disse dolcemente. "Mi spiace di averti fatto preoccupare."

Matt abbassò le braccia, sospirando di nuovo. "Vado a… prendermi un caffè… o sei…" passò vicino a Keith, scuotendo la testa. Keith riuscì a malapena a sentirlo, quando mormorò qualcosa riguardo al fatto che "non lo pagassero a sufficienza, per avere a che fare con quei due idioti."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio dopo che Matt fu uscito, interrotto solo dal respiro affaticato di Shiro. Keith deviò lo sguardo, il respiro ancora spezzato dal pianto. "Ero… ero preoccupato per te."

Shiro sussultò. "Mi spiace," disse di nuovo.

Maledizione. Keith sbuffò, frustrato. Non era lui a dover essere al centro dell'attenzione. Si sedette al posto di Matt, stravaccandosi sopra.

"Come stai, comunque?" Keith finalmente chiese, cercando di tenere la voce sotto controllo.  
"La polmonite non è uno scherzo."

Shiro ridacchiò faticosamente, i polmoni congestionati dalla malattia.  
"Sì. Il dottore dice che è polmonite batterica. Probabilmente l'ho presa perchè il mio sistema immunitario era già troppo occupato a combattere il raffreddore." Shiro fece spallucce, un gesto fin troppo casuale per i gusti di Keith. "Le cose brutte succedono, immagino. Sono felice che non sia contagiosa, però."

"Sì, probabilmente perchè non hai dormito questa settimana," commentò Keith. "Ed essere felice per una polmonite batterica non è tanto normale, sai?"

Shiro sospirò, corrugando la fronte. "Matt ha parlato con Sam riguardo alla mia tesi. Posticiperanno la scadenza, dal momento che…" Fece un gesto vago alla flebo, che ancora rilasciava lentamente gli antibiotici.

"Bene," disse Keith. "Almeno Matt serve a qualcosa."

Shiro si sistemò meglio sui cuscini, finalmente rilassato dalla presenza di Keith. "Mi ha anche portato qui. Penso di averlo fatto terrorizzare non poco, sono quasi svenuto nella sua macchina."

Keith gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Cielo, chissà come mai."

Shiro deviò lo sguardo, le guance arrossate dall'imbarazzo. Ciò rese Keith ancora più preoccupato per il suo pallore. "Dovrei davvero scusarmi con lui."

Keith mormorò in assenso, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia. Si fece una nota mentale di ringraziare Matt per aver tenuto Shiro in vita. Un'impresa non facile.

"Quindi, come stai?" Non ignorerai la mia domanda così facilmente, Shirogane.

Shiro guardò Keith, distrattamente premendosi una mano sul petto. "Non bene, in tutta onestà. Ma meglio di stamattina." Appoggiò la testa ai cuscini, chiudendo gli occhi. "Sono solo… molto stanco."

Keith non seppe cosa gli saltò in mente in quel momento, ma appoggiò una mano alla guancia di Shiro. Il calore della febbre gli bruciava il palmo, e Shiro affondò del suo tocco, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Keith sentì tutta l'ansia abbandonarlo: la sua mano che toccava la guancia di Shiro, appena resa ruvida da un'ombra di barba. Era una scena così intima, e il cuore di Keith gli esplose nel petto.

Era tutto ciò che desiderava da Shiro. Questi teneri momenti rubati. Anche con i capelli scompigliati, il volto troppo pallido, e in quella veste da ospedale… Keith non riusciva a vedere il proprio futuro con nessun'altro. Non ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva avuto dei sentimenti così forti per qualcuno. Shiro era la persona che Keith voleva stringere a sè. Per sempre, se possibile.

Shiro sospirò, aprendo appena gli occhi per guardare Keith. "Quindi, stai davvero marinando scuola ora, eh?" chiese con tono scherzoso.

"Oh, taci, è colpa tua," brontolò Keith, sorridendogli. Gli occhi di Shiro si chiusero di nuovo. Keith fece per prendergli la mano, ma prima che potesse farlo, Shiro coprì la mano di Keith con la propria.

Keith colse un flash con la coda dell'occhio, e si girò giusto in tempo per vedere una testa bruna sparire dietro la porta. Un secondo dopo, il suo cellulare vibrò. Con la mano libera, lo tirò fuori dalla tasca.

_vi siete già giurati amore eterno?_

Keith sbuffò.

_guarda che ti sento_

_non fare l'impertinente, giovanotto_

_spicciatevi_

nn riuscirò a tollerare le vostre cotte melense x l'eternità

Keith spalancò gli occhi. Ciò significava che…?

Posò di nuovo lo sguardo su Shiro, e poi sulle loro mani unite. Mosse appena le dita, per intrecciarle con quelle di Shiro. "Shiro, io…"

Keith esitò, mordendosi il labbro. Come poteva farlo? Come poteva comunicare a Shiro i sentimenti che bruciavano nel profondo del suo cuore?

Guardò di nuovo il viso si Shiro, trovandolo girato di lato, gli occhi chiusi. Addormentato.

Disappunto mescolato ad un po' di sollievo lo investì. Era stato così, così vicino. Così vicino ad ammettere tutto. E potenzialmente rovinare la loro amicizia, la cosa più preziosa che avesse mai posseduto.

Ma quei sentimenti erano come un uragano, che minacciava di farlo a pezzi da un momento all'altro.

Quindi Keith portò le loro mani alle labbra, posando un bacio sulla mano di Shiro.

"Ti amo," mormorò Keith dolcemente. I suoi occhi bruciavano per le lacrime, ma si impose di non piangere.

"Ti amo tantissimo."  
\------------------------------------------

I giorni successivi passarono come in una trance per Keith.

Shiro fu dimesso dall'ospedale abbastanza velocemente, con l'ordine assoluto di continuare a prendere gli antibiotici e riposarsi. Matt promise di continuare a vigilare su Shiro, assicurandosi che rispettasse le indicazioni date dai medici. Keith voleva aiutare, ma aveva la vaga sensazione di essere un po' invadente.

Nei giorni che seguirono il ricovero di Shiro, Keith fece del suo meglio per non intralciare. Sapeva benissimo che Shiro non voleva gente intorno, mentre si riprendeva. Ma Keith si rese conto che, nonostante si sforzasse a concentrarsi durante le lezioni, il suo pensiero andava sempre a Shiro.

E Keith sentiva che stava cominciando a impazzire dalla preoccupazione. Non aveva avuto notizie da Matt, e nemmeno da Shiro, quindi decise che sarebbe passato a trovarli. Cosa sarebbe mai potuto succedere di male?

E fu così che si ritrovó seduto in macchina davanti al palazzo di Shiro e Matt, cercando di trovare il coraggio di andare a suonare il campanello.

Che stupido. Si trattava solo di Shiro, dannazione. Erano ormai amici da anni. Non c'era motivo di essere così nervoso. Quante volte avevano studiato insieme fino a tarda notte, in camera di Shiro? Quante volte avevano organizzato delle serate cinema, o delle maratone di serie TV, o delle sessioni di videogiochi, bevendo birra di pessima qualità e mangiando quel che preparava Matt? Quante volte Keith si era seduto un po' troppo vicino a Shiro sul loro divano scalcagnato, testando i limiti di quanto si sarebbe potuto avvicinare prima che le cose si facessero imbarazzanti, col cuore che batteva così forte da fargli credere che chiunque lo avrebbe sentito nel raggio di miglia—

Scuotendo la testa, sferró un pugno contro il volante. Che stupido.

Finalmente, prese un bel respiro e aprì lo sportello, uscendo dalla macchina. Velocemente, si incamminó verso la porta, pigiando il bottone del citofono che corrispondeva alla targhetta Holt-Shirogane.

"Sì?" giunse la voce vagamente seccata di Matt.

Keith si schiarì la voce. "Sono io", disse, cercando di non sembrare troppo agitato.

"Oh, era anche ora," rispose Matt. La porta si aprì immediatamente.

Keith salì i gradini due alla volta, cercando di non essere troppo preoccupato per il tono e la risposta di Matt. Raggiunse la loro porta in tempi record, ed entró senza bussare.

Matt era ai fornelli, con un grembiule rosa legato in vita. Si giró, e Keith vide che il grembiule era decorato con due fette di pane da toast che si tenevano la mano, con delle faccine graziose disegnate, e degli ideogrammi giapponesi ricamati sopra di esse. Keith aveva chiesto a Shiro più volte cosa significassero, e la risposta era sempre diversa.

Agitando un mestolo di legno in segno di saluto, Matt fece un cenno verso il corridoio. "Probabilmente sta dormendo. È tutto ciò che ha fatto da quando siamo tornati".

"Oh", borbottò Keith, facendo mezzo passo indietro. "Dovrei andarmene?"

"Santo cielo, no," rispose Matt, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Spero ti sia portato dietro un libro, o qualcosa del genere. Comunque, se hai fame puoi rimanere per cena, ho un po' esagerato con la zuppa, ce n'è anche per te."

Keith aggrottó la fronte. "Stai facendo la zuppa?"

Matt sospirò, insofferente. "Siamo stufi di mangiare solo riso. Quindi sì. Zuppa."

Keith non poté impedirsi di ridacchiare, salutando Matt prima di avviarsi verso la stanza di Shiro. Bussó piano, e quando nessuno rispose, aprì la porta il più silenziosamente possibile.

Shiro era raggomitolato sul fianco, sotto due coperte. Keith poteva sentirlo russare faticosamente dalla soglia. Keith chiuse la porta piano, avvicinandosi al letto. Sul comodino, c'era un bicchiere e una bottiglia colma di un liquido scuro.

Osservó la vicino il volto di Shiro, rilassato dal sonno, anche se le sue guance erano ancora rosse per la febbre. Nonostante ció, aveva un aspetto migliore dell'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, in ospedale. Keith appoggió un ginocchio sul materasso e si chinó in avanti, attento a non infastidire Shiro, e appoggió una mano sulla sua fronte, scostando la ciocca di capelli bianchi. Scottava, ma non terribilmente. Sembrava davvero che cominciasse a stare meglio. Keith tiró un sospiro di sollievo.

All'improvviso, Shiro si mosse, mugolando. Keith si immobilizzó, cercando di non disturbarlo, ma il braccio di carne ed ossa di Shiro atterró sulla gamba di Keith che era ancora sul letto. Gli occhi si aprirono appena, e sorrise dolcemente nel vedere Keith. "Hey."

"Hey tu," disse Keith. "Mi spiace, non volevo svegliarti."

Shiro mugoló, usando il braccio attorno alla gamba di Keith per attirarlo a sé. "Non mi hai svegliato. Come va?"

Sembrava stare meglio– meglio di qualche giorno prima, almeno–, ma la sua voce era ancora terribilmente debole. "Sono venuto a vedere come stavi. Ora me ne vado."

Shiro mugugnó, dispiaciuto. "Rimani," disse semplicemente.

Keith sentì che il cuore minacciava di saltagli fuori dal petto. "Vuoi che rimanga?"

Annuendo, Shiro gli rivolse un'occhiata insicura. "Solo se… ti fa piacere," disse, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.

"Oh," disse Keith, scioccamente. Si arrampicó sul letto, schiena contro il muro e gambe a penzoloni oltre l'orlo del materasso. "Certo… ovvio che mi fa piacere."

Shiro annuì, felice.  
Si accoccoló vicino a Keith, finendo con la testa sulle sue gambe. Non che a Keith dispiacesse.  
Lentamente, inizió a passare le dita tra i capelli di Shiro, accarezzandolo.

Spingendo piano contro la mano di Keith, Shiro sospiró di contentezza. Keith non poté impedirsi di sorridere.

All'improvviso, Shiro alzó lo sguardo, e Keith si bloccò, la mano ancora tra i capelli di Shiro. "Lo… lo pensavi sul serio?"

"Pensavo cosa?" rispose Keith, continuando gentilmente ad accarezzare la testa di Shiro.  
Le sue palpebre si abbassarono, in preda al piacere. Proprio come un cucciolo, pensó Keith.

"In ospedale," continuó Shiro. "Quando hai detto di amarmi."

Keith emise un suono soffocato, ritraendo di scatto la mano. Sbarró gli occhi, e non poté impedirsi di diventare rosso come un pomodoro dall'imbarazzo. "L'hai… L'hai sentito?"

Shiro esibì un sorrisino colpevole. "Sì. Mi spiace."

Keith nascose il viso tra le mani, mortificato. "Pensavo stessi dormendo," borbottò. Se solo avesse saputo che Shiro era sveglio… maledizione, cosa aveva fatto? Un semplice momento di debolezza aveva rischiato di minare la sua amicizia con l'uomo che amava. Avrebbe potuto farlo passare per uno scherzo? O un momento di follia momentanea dettato dall'ansia? Oppure–

"Hey," mormorò Shiro dolcemente, tirandosi su e sedendosi vicino a Keith. "Mi spiace, non volevo…"

Keith alzò il viso, osservando l'espressione scontenta di Shiro, una mano leggermente verso di lui, come se non sapesse cosa fare. E c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi, un misto di disappunto e tristezza, che faceva venire a Keith voglia di abbracciarlo.

Si era trattenuto troppo a lungo. Era ora di affrontare i propri sentimenti.

"Sì. Lo dicevo davvero," disse Keith piano, deviando lo sguardo e stringendo tra le dita le coperte. Nonostante la sferzata di improvviso coraggio che lo infervorava, non riusciva a guardare Shiro negli occhi. Non avrebbe sopportato di vedere il suo rifiuto." M-ma se ti mette a disagio, o ti spaventa, o altro, possiamo far finta che non sia mai accaduto. Non voglio che il nostro rapporto cambi, o—"

"Keith," disse Shiro dolcemente, e diamine, il suo nome suonava così delizioso sulle labbra di Shiro. Alzando lo sguardo, Keith vide che Shiro lo osservava con un'espressione indecifrabile. "Va tutto bene. Non sono a disagio, o spaventato, o altro. Sono solo… sollevato."

Keith lo guardó confuso, il cuore che martellava nel petto. Aspetta… voleva forse dire che…?

Il rossore sulle guance di Shiro si fece più accentuato. "Io volevo–" ma il resto della frase si interruppe quando Shiro si mise a tossire, inarcando la schiena e facendosi scivolare le coperte di dosso.

Keith accantonò i sentimenti per un istante. Non poteva dimenticare che Shiro stava guarendo da una polmonite, maledizione.

L'attacco di tosse non durò a lungo, ma Keith accarezzò la schiena di Shiro per tutta la sua durata, sentendo i muscoli contrarsi sotto il suo palmo. Finalmente l'attacco si placò, ma non Keith non riuscì ad ignorare lo sguardo sofferente di Shiro mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

"Stai bene? Non dovresti sforzarti," disse Keith, aiutando Shiro a stendersi di nuovo.

Shiro sospirò debolmente, frustrato.  
"Scusa, sto bene." Le parole uscirono flebili, la voce indebolita. "Ho distrutto l'atmosfera, mi sa."

Keith scosse la testa. "Non importa." Prese il bicchiere dal comodino, constatando che era ancora pieno d'acqua. Lo offrì a Shiro. "Bevi piano," ordinò.

"Sì, dottore," ridacchiò Shiro, e Keith sentì le guance andargli a fuoco di nuovo. Gli occhi di Shiro si illuminarono di una luce divertita, mentre finiva l'acqua.

Quando ebbe finito, Keith recuperò il bicchiere e lo rimise sul comodino. "Come stai, comunque?" chiese, una volta che il respiro di Shiro tornò alla normalità. O quanto più di vicino alla normalità possibile, date le circostanze.

Shiro scrollò le spalle, appoggiando la testa al muro. "Stanco, principalmente. E ho sempre freddo."

Keith annuì. "Hai ancora la febbre."

"I medici hanno detto che ce l'avrò per un po'," rispose Shiro, chiudendo gli occhi. "Sono così stanco di tossire di continuo."

Keith borbottò in assenso. "Almeno stai dormendo, una volta tanto. Una rara visione."

Shiro aprì un occhio, le labbra contratte per metà in un sorriso e per metà in un ghigno. "Già. Lo sciroppo per la tosse che mi ha preso Matt mi manda fuori combattimento. Perché, come dice lui,'non puoi tossire se sei in coma'."

Keith rise. "Severo ma giusto."

Shiro sospirò. "Gliene ho fatte passare delle belle questa settimana. Ho provato a scusarmi, ma ha minacciato di rompermi il computer, se avessi chiesto scusa ancora una volta. È un amico fantastico". Girò la testa per guardare meglio Keith. "Esattamente come te."

La parola amico rimbombò nella sua testa, e Keith si ritrovò all'improvviso con la gola secca. Ma Shiro aveva detto—

"Ma," continuò Shiro, fronteggiando Keith. "Mi piacerebbe davvero… essere più che amici… con te."

A Keith si mozzò il respiro in gola, gli occhi spalancati come se non credesse alle sue orecchie.

"Ti amo, Keith," disse Shiro, e anche se la sua voce era resa gracchiante dalla malattia, Keith sentì il bisogno di rinchiudere il suono di quelle parole nel suo cuore per sempre. "Ti ho amato per molto tempo. Ma non pensavo che tu provassi lo stesso per me. Mi dispiace di averci messo così tanto a dirtelo, ma…"

Keith alzò una mano, appoggiandola contro la guancia di Shiro.  
"Ti amo anche io… Takashi."

Shiro sbarrò gli occhi al suono del suo nome, e il suo viso si rilassò in un sorriso stanco, ma meraviglioso. "Mi piace… come suona."

Keith si piegò leggermente verso Shiro, e Shiro istintivamente copiò il movimento, ma quando Keith cercò di catturare le sue labbra, Shiro si ritrasse. Prima che Keith potesse rimanerci male, Shiro si scusò, "Sono ancora ammalato, dopotutto. Meglio non calcare la mano."

Ah. Certo. Keith sospirò, un po' deluso, ma deciso ad avere un contatto. Quindi, appoggiò entrambe le mani sul viso di Shiro, attirandolo verso di sé e schioccando un bacio casto e delicato sulla fronte ancora calda di Shiro."Così va bene?" chiese dolcemente.

"B-bene." Keith sentì Shiro trangugiare rumorosamente. "V-va bene."

"Ottimo," disse Keith. "Sarai ancora stanco però, vero?"

Shiro annuì, il volto ancora tra le mani di Keith. Keith lo attirò a sé, guidando la sua testa contro il proprio petto. Poi risistemò le coperte attorno alle spalle di Shiro, notando che stava ricominciando a tremare.

Posando un altro bacio sulla testa di Shiro, Keith ricominciò ad accarezzargli i capelli. "Dormi allora, Shiro. Ti sveglierò quando Matt verrà a portarti la zuppa."

Shiro fece un debole suono compiaciuto, già mezzo addormentato. "Questo non è… un sogno, vero?" chiese, sonnolento. "Sei davvero qui?"

"Sono qui," confermò Keith. "Per tutto il tempo che vorrai.

Shiro si accoccolò contro il petto di Keith, il respiro rallentato dal sonno.

E fu proprio così che Matt li trovò qualche ora dopo, entrando nella stanza con due ciotole di zuppa in mano. Keith alzò lo sguardo dal cellulare, con Shiro ancora addormentato sul suo grembo, giusto in tempo per vedere Matt sulla porta, con un enorme sorriso diabolico sul volto.

"Beh, era anche ora!"


End file.
